Febrero
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Tóxicos y despechados
1. Fotos y recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Fotos y recuerdos**

La habitación esta oscura y silenciosa, las cortinas del dosel de la cama están cerradas y el encantamiento de mutismo ya fue conjurado. La joven de cabellos negros se sienta con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la cabecera de su cama y como hace religiosamente cada noche, saca las cinco fotos que guarda bajo su almohada. Las observa todas con cariño y devoción, su favorita es aquella del baile de navidad del año pasado donde ambos aparecen abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, eso le recuerda la bochornosa cita que tuvo con Harry hace unos momentos y sacude la cabeza mortificada. Cho toma una foto entre sus manos, esa donde Cedric aparece con su uniforme de quidditch guiñándole un ojo.

—Cuando me invito al baile días después de que tú lo hicieras me había parecido tan adorable, con ese tartamudeo y el rostro sonrojado, pero hoy… fue terrible, quería hablar con alguien sobre ti porque ya sabes, te extraño mucho y no quiero seguir molestando a Mari, ella tiene mucho en sus manos por ahora, ¿y que hace él? ¡No para de decir que tiene que irse con Granger!

Ella deja la fotografía sobre la manta de color azul y recoge otra, esa donde el Puff tiene fruncido el ceño.

—Yo también estoy muy molesta con él, a partir de ahora no saldré con nadie más, ninguno es tan bueno como tú —le dice al Cedric de la foto.

La morena junta todas las fotos nuevamente y se queda viendo una en especial, la que utilizaron para la ceremonia de su funeral, estaba con su uniforme de Hogwarts y su insignia de prefecto, tan guapo como siempre, entonces ya no pudo contener más el llanto así que deja que sus lágrimas caigan sobre sus mejillas, le cuesta respirar y siente un hueco en su pecho, era tan malditamente doloroso. Suelta un grito de frustración.

—¡Él iba tras de Potter, Potter fue el que tenia que morir no tú! ¡Cedric!

Cho se recuesta en la cama y sostiene en su pecho las fotografías hasta que se queda dormida.


	2. Con los ojos cerrados

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Con los ojos cerrados**

La radio mágica estaba encendida con el volumen al mínimo, la luz que salía de la puerta abierta de la cocina se reflejaba en la figura que dormía tranquilamente sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Ron descansaba en una posición extraña con una manta de color azul enredada en las piernas y la boca abierta que dejaba salir ronquidos de locomotora, así fue como lo encontró Hermione al regresar del trabajo con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y un cansancio monumental. La castaña apago la radio y encendió la luz, miro a su marido por unos instantes antes de comenzar a gritar.

—¡Ronald Weasley!

El pelirrojo se levanto sobresaltado con la varita lista para lanzar el primer hechizo, se tranquilizó cuando vio que se trataba de su esposa, pero al momento se puso en guardia otra vez pues noto la mirada asesina que ella le dedicaba. Últimamente ella se comportaba muy extraño, ya no era la chica mandona pero amable que había conocido, ahora parecía una histérica.

—Hola mi cielo, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Ron sentándose en el sofá otra vez.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios significa esto? —inquirió aventándole un papel hecho bola a la cara.

Gracias a sus reflejos de guardián logro atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo, cuando lo desarrugó, vio que se trataba de un recibo.

—Es un collar linda, lo compre para ti, se suponía que era una sorpresa—dijo con tranquilidad el hombre.

Hermione levanto las cejas con sorpresa y luego cambio su expresión por una de ternura.

—Ah, lo siento es que…

—No pasa nada amor, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? —dijo él palmeando el asiento a su lado.

Antes de sentarse, la castaña de hecho un vistazo a la habitación.

—La casa es un desastre —comento.

—Lo sé, deberíamos tener un elfo —sugirió Ron.

—Si me ayudaras en casa no necesitaríamos de uno, todo tengo que hacerlo yo —dijo Hermione sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—Yo también trabajo ¿sabes?

—Pero llegas a casa antes y es menos pesado lo que haces.

—¿Hablas enserio? Tengo que estar cargando cajas todo el día y atendiendo clientes, ser dueño de un negocio es muy difícil, ¡tú te la pasas sentada en esa oficina lujosa!

—Hacer tramites no es sencillo además de eso tengo que hacer las labores de la casa, me muero de hambre y no hay nada en el refrigerador, pudiste haber pasado a comprar comida si ya estabas en Diagón.

—Pero ese es tu trabajo —se quejó Ron entre dientes.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Que yo también tengo hambre! Me gustaría llegar a la casa y encontrar todo recogido y un plato con comida caliente en la mesa, en lugar de eso esta todo tirado, ya ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia.

—¿Estas escuchándote? Yo no soy tu maldito elfo domestico —exclamo Hermione indignada.

—Por eso deberíamos tener uno, ¡maldición!

—Simplemente hazlo tú que nada te cuesta, pero no, el señor lo quiere todo hecho porque su mami siempre lo hizo por él.

—¡No metas a mi madre en esto Hermione!

—Además gastas demasiado dinero en tonterías, no somos ricos por si lo olvidaste.

—¿Dices que los regalos que te doy son tonterías? —se enfureció el pelirrojo.

—Para empezar cuando me vas a dar el dichoso collar, la nota es de hace dos semanas.

—Te lo voy a dar ahora mismo —dijo Ron saliendo de la sala.

Hermione se quedó en el sofá con la respiración agitada y la cabeza a punto de estallar, cuando su esposo regreso habían pasado más de diez minutos. El pelirrojo traía una bandeja con una taza de té, poción calmante y un emparedado.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto ella mirándolo con reproche.

—Encontré pan en la alacena y algo de mermelada que nos envió Hannah.

Ella se bebió primero la poción que ayudo con su dolor de cabeza y comenzó a darle mordiscos al emparedado.

—Tienes razón querida, es obvio que estoy siendo un irresponsable, pero quiero cambiar eso, así que mientras comes tu emparedado voy a lavar los trastes, mi madre me enseño un encantamiento para eso.

—De acuerdo, pienso que exagere un poco, lo lamento —se disculpó Hermione.

Ron acuno el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, le acaricio el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar para luego besarla con suavidad, "sus labios saben a vino de sauco" pensó la castaña desconcertada pues el hombre odiaba esa bebida, pero en cuanto su lengua conecto con la de su marido dejo de pensar en tonterías y se entregó por completo a la dulce sensación.

—Cuando acabe con la cocina podemos continuar con esto arriba —susurro el pelirrojo con su aliento cosquilleándole la piel.

Hermione lo observó salir de la sala mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. ¿Por qué había desconfiado de su esposo en primer lugar? Ronald era una persona dulce, un poco holgazán a veces pero siempre atento con ella.

Todo fue por culpa de esa estúpida nota que encontró en el abrigo de su esposo que se puso por error esa mañana, la descripción del collar coincidía a la perfección con el que vio en el cuello de la hermanita de Fleur en la cena familiar del fin de semana pasado, misma que habían organizado para despedir a la familia Delacour que paso las vacaciones en casa de Bill.

—Son imaginaciones mías, claro que lo son —susurro para sí misma.

¿Segura? Pregunto su insidiosa voz interior muy parecida a la de su cuñada quien por cierto fue quien le señalo la extraña forma en la que su hermano y Gabrielle se miraban.

—Listo —anuncio el pelirrojo sobresaltándola.

—¿El collar? —pregunto la castaña.

Ron sonrió de lado.

—No seas impaciente linda, te lo daré en el momento indicado ¿vamos? ¬—dijo su esposo tendiéndole una mano.

Ella la tomo con vacilación.

—Ronal, tu boca sabe a vino de sauco y tú lo odias.

—Lo odiaba, resulta que Francia tiene muy buenas cosechas, aunque me cueste admitirlo su vino es mejor que el que se produce en Inglaterra —dijo casual mientras llegaban a la habitación.

A Hermione le supo mal la mención de Francia en su conversación. La pareja se sentó en la cama que compartían todas las noches, Ron comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Ella se acercó a su esposo y le acaricio el cabello, él la envolvió con sus brazos.

—Te amo Hermione, deja de preocuparte por favor —pidió el pelirrojo sobando la arruga que se le formaba en la frente.

Los ojos cafés se humedecieron con lagrimas que no llego a derramar porque su marido las atrapo con sus labios.

—Te creo —afirmo ella.


	3. Amiga si lo ves

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ese fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

** Amiga si lo ves**

Un repentino golpe en las costillas saco a Parvati de la nebulosa del sueño, la chica se sentó en la cama y escudriño con sus ojos negros a la culpable de su dolor. Lavender estaba hecha bolita a su lado abrazando un cojín aterciopelado con los colores de su casa, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos se vean hinchados. La noche anterior la rubia le había pedido que se quedara en su cama hasta dormirse y termino durmiéndose ella también, la pobre había llorado por casi cuatro horas seguidas por culpa de ese imbécil de Weasley. Entre hipidos, sollozos y muchos mocos, Lave le conto de su expedición a la enfermería para ver como estaba su novio después de que casi fue envenenado y lo que encontró fue a Granger sosteniendo su mano y a él diciendo el nombre de Hermione en la inconsciencia de sus sueños, semejante escena habría destruido a cualquiera.

—No te preocupes linda, me asegurare de darles su merecido a ambos —prometió la morena en voz apenas audible.

El sonido de alguien saliendo de la habitación hizo que Parvati distrajera su atención de su mejor amiga, no podía ver de quien se trataba porque las cortinas del dosel estaban echadas, pero seguramente había sido Hermione. La chica se levanto de la cama y consulto la hora en el reloj que guardaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche, se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a desayunar.

—Ey —llamo Parvati y movió el hombro de la rubia.

Ella gruño y se tapo la cabeza con las cobijas.

—Levántate, vamos a comer —insistió la morena.

—No quiero comer —dijo con voz quejosa Lavender.

—Entonces ve a darte un baño.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? Si él no me quiere ya no me esforzare por verme bonita.

Parvati frunció el ceño, luego agarro las cobijas y las lanzo al suelo.

—No dejes que tenga control sobre ti Lave, demuéstrale que estas bien.

—¡Pero no estoy bien! No voy a poder a amar a nadie más, él era mi mundo entero Parvati. —grito la rubia.

¡Ay! Merlín bendito, ya va a empezar con el drama, no debimos leer tantas novelas muggles. Pensó la chica con angustia.

—No puedes faltar a clase solo porque si —argumento la morena.

—Entonces fingiré estar enferma, me quedare en cama todo el día y si Ron te pregunta por mi dile que será mejor que venga a pedirme disculpas y que entonces considerare regresar con él.

—¿Enserio vas a seguir siendo su novia? ¿después de lo que te hizo?

—Cuando pienso en dejarlo siento que voy a morirme —dijo ella y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Parvati suspiro y lo dejo estar, levanto las cobijas del suelo y tapo con ellas a su amiga.

—Como quieras, le diré a los profesores que estas indispuesta pero solo será por hoy.

Los ojos azules de Lavender parecían aliviados.

—Gracias amiga y no olvides decirle a Ron que me encuentro fatal por lo que hizo, que deberá darme un montón de regalos para compensarme y mimarme mucho también —dijo la rubia.

—Claro —respondió de mala manera Parvati saliendo de la habitación.

Los días pasaron y Ronald no pregunto nunca por Lavender, ella siguió llorando hasta que al final se canso y sustituyo la tristeza por la ira, de igual forma se sentía lastimada, pero al menos ya comenzaba a superarlo.


	4. Si tu amor no vuelve

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowlling.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Si tu amor no vuelve**

Apenas puedo sentir el frío de la noche, sin embargo, se que esta helando por el vaho que sale de mi boca y sube hacia el cielo estrellado, me acerco tambaleante hasta la verja de hierro forjado y me da la bienvenida un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas y pavo reales albinos. "¡Cuánta ostentación!" Pensé con sorna.

Intenté abrir la verja, pero estaba cerrada. "Obviamente, idiota", me dije riendo tontamente.

No importa, sabía que hacer, ella entendería mi señal. Levanté mi varita y recordé esa vez en la que nos escondimos en el ático de Grimmauld Place, apenas podíamos vernos las caras por la cantidad de humo de cigarro que flotaba en el ambiente, además, las dos botellas de whiskey de fuego que nos bebimos tampoco ayudaban a vernos menos borrosos. Tus dedos recorrieron mi mejilla.

—Deberías dejarte la barba, te da un aspecto peligroso que me encanta —susurraste.

Tu risa dispersó por un momento toda la neblina gris.

—No te cases con Lucius — suplique por milésima vez.

Tus padres acababan de pactar tu compromiso con los Malfoy. Esbozaste una sonrisa triste y me jalaste del cabello, estaba más largo de lo usual, porque una vez escuche que le dijiste a la loca de tu hermana que te gustan los hombres de cabello largo.

—No lo hare, vamos a escapar juntos a América—prometiste y yo tontamente te creí.

Por un segundo, pensé que no saldría nada de la varita, principalmente, porque estaba que me caía de borracho y aquel recuerdo estaba lleno de melancolía, aun así, el enorme perro emergió de ella en color plateado, no necesitaba susurrarle un mensaje, su presencia seria suficiente.

Me senté frente a la verja y esperé, una hora… dos… tres…

—Sirius.

Cuando levante el rostro, estabas ahí, envuelta en una bata gris. Parecías un ángel, no, más bien un demonio.

—No debiste venir aquí, ¿sabes los problemas que hubieras causado si Lucius veía ese patronus?

—Odio como suena su nombre en tu boca —murmure poniéndome de pie.

—Vete por favor —dijo en voz suplicante pero llena de reproche.

—No me voy a mover de aquí, a menos que tú vengas conmigo, aun podemos huir a América ¿sabes?

Ella se acerco un paso hacia mí, sus ojos eran tan brillantes y por un instante la esperanza lleno mi corazón.

—Estás ebrio, nunca puedo razonar contigo cuando te pones así —dijo con una mueca de disgusto deformando sus perfectas facciones.

—Solías beber conmigo ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué paso con esa chica que se tambaleaba hacia mis brazos con mi chaqueta puesta?

—Cuando recibí tu patronus llamé a alguien para que te lleve a tu casa, eres un impertinente, en los tiempos que corren no deberían vernos juntos.

—Claro, porque ahora estamos en bandos contrarios, ¿tu ambición llega a tanto? Yo podría haberte dado lo que tú quisieras Narcisa, todo.

—No, no podías, tu familia te odia, no tienes casa propia, vives con ese Potter y su esposa sangre sucia…

Hice una mueca de dolor al escucharte llamar a Lily de ese modo, nunca lo habías hecho cuando estábamos a solas.

—Pensé que no creías en eso, que solo lo repetías para complacer a tu madre.

—Las personas cambian.

—No, no lo hacen, tal vez siempre fuiste así y al que le mentiste fue a mí.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? —pregunto con odio en la voz.

Pero ahora, soy yo el que te odia.

—Vine pro ti, quiero que vuelvas a mis brazos, todavía puedes.

La sujete por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, el corazón me latía tan rápido, sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando mi nariz toco la suya, ella levanto la mano derecha para acariciarme la barba, estaba a punto de besarla, entonces, sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, el calor del golpe recorrió toda mi cara. La mire incrédulo.

—Estoy embarazada —anuncio.

Mi mundo entero se desplomó, las piernas me fallaron y estaba seguro de que no era por la bebida, cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras me sentí completamente sobrio.

—Podemos, podemos criarlo juntos —balbucee.

Ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, saco su varita de la manga de la bata, yo no hice ningún movimiento, si quería matarme podía hacerlo. No lanzo un Avada Kedavra, pero la figura plateada que salió de su varita, me asesino. Un pavo real.

—Lo amas —acuse, mi pecho comenzó a doler y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Si —contesto en un susurro.

Desvió su mirada a mi espalda, giré la cabeza para ver lo que ella veía y me encontré con la cara amable y preocupada de Remus.

—No —murmure— Remus ella, yo… no quiero irme…

Tome a Remus de los hombros con desesperación, intentando trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, él lo entendería, Remus siempre sabe que hacer, vi mi dolor reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos.

—Llévatelo, Lupin. —escuche que decía Narcisa a mi espalda.

Antes de que me diera cuenta sentí el tirón en mi estómago y todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas, en cuanto pise el suelo firme caí de rodillas y vomite. Rompiste mi corazón, maldita bruja.


	5. Someone like you

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Someone like you**

Neville tenía la vista clavada en el plato de sopa de pollo, podía ver en el espejo amarillento su propio rostro, que reflejaba sorpresa e incomodidad y la razón por la que estaba viendo con tanta insistencia ese plato de porcelana blanca, era para no verla a ella; a la radiante rubia de hermosos ojos azules. Luna había entrado como un hada por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, un lugar que ahora era suyo, contemplarla era demasiado para él, su amable sonrisa todavía conseguía dejarlo aturdido.

La mujer, permanencia sentada a la mesa, tomando sorbos de sopa y charlando con su querida esposa Hannah, de vez en cuando podía sentir las miradas llenas de reproche que lo traspasaban como dagas envenenadas. Neville sabía que merecía la inmensa desazón que sentía en esos momentos, porque lo que le había hecho a la rubia había sido una desfachatez, por un momento pensó que no volvería a verla, no después de haber ignorado la carta que ella le envió antes de marcharse a su viaje, no después de haberse casado con Hannah aprovechando la ausencia de su exnovia y sobre todo, no después de haberle gritado de aquella manera la última noche que se vieron, pero ahí estaba Luna, buscando su mirada que él evadía con presteza. Hannah se disculpó para ir al baño y Neville casi le ruega que no lo deje solo con la rubia.

—Veo que te va bien Neville, me alegro mucho —dijo Luna.

—Se que te alegras, a veces eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.

Luna soltó una risita divertida y por fin logró que los ojos de ambos se conectaran, el hombre se asustó al ver todo el anhelo que transmitía la mirada azul. Luna intento acariciarle la mejilla, pero tuvo que bajar la mano al ver que Neville se apartó de ella, casi con brusquedad.

—¿Te digo algo gracioso? Pensé que vendrías conmigo a Suecia, te espere por seis horas, pero al final, tome el traslador yo sola.

—Eso no es gracioso Luna.

—Es verdad, no lo es.

—Te dije que estaba comprometido y que…

—Que no me amas, lo sé, pero pensé que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión, en el viaje, viendo esos magníficos hocicortos.

Neville la miro con un poco de lastima, ¿Por qué Luna seguía insistiendo con él? Lo intentaron, pero sus metas eran muy distintas. Luna quería viajar y estudiar, él quería quedarse y prosperar, ahora estaba establecido, casado con una extraordinaria mujer, tenía un negocio y su trabajo soñado como profesor en Hogwarts.

—Me estas mirando como si fuera una molestia y quisieras que desapareciera de tu vista —lo acuso la rubia.

—Claro que no.

—No te preocupes, solo venia a desearte lo mejor y decirte que encontré a alguien.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, si Luna por fin había encontrado a alguien, ahora lo dejaría tranquilo y ambos podrían seguir con sus vidas, excepto por…

Antes de irse, Luna dejo una nota que decía "para mí, no ha terminado"


	6. Humíllate

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Humíllate**

Las personas que ven la escena sin conocer todos los hechos probablemente piensen que Pansy Parkinson es una desgraciada, una maldita bruja o en el mejor de los casos la puta ama por obligar a Draco Malfoy a hacer semejante espectáculo. Mi opinión sobre la morena era muy distinta a todas las demás, Pansy era la víctima, no la villana.

Yo conocía todos los detalles porque había sido su confidente todas las noches desde que comenzaron su relación, estuve ahí cada vez que ella venía llorando a mis brazos por culpa de las palabras hirientes que el rubio le decía sin miramientos, fui testigo de cómo, cada una de esas veces él rogaba por su comprensión comprándole chocolates carísimos y enormes ramos de flores.

"Tuve un mal día cariño, ya sabes que en realidad no quise decir todas esas cosas"

Draco la hería y ella venía a mí queriendo vengarse por alguna infidelidad cometida por él, yo no me quejaba, aunque el sexo fuera solo para lastimar a Malfoy y para hacerla sentir mejor a ella, aun así, era bastante placentero.

"Solamente fue un desliz, mi amor, a la única que amo es a ti, prometo no hacerlo nunca más."

La morena lo aceptaba y otra vez volvían a estar juntos.

Mi lugar en esta relación es el de ser espectador, a veces es divertido y otras es bastante cansado, en estos momentos lo encuentro muy entretenido porque ¿a quién no le gusta ver a un Malfoy humillándose delante de toda la sala común de Slytherin? a mi especialmente, me gusta bastante. Desearía tener una cámara para plasmar el momento en el que Malfoy tuvo que arrodillarse y suplicar por un perdón que sabía de antemano, le sería concedido, entre mas patético se viera más posibilidades había de ser absuelto, así funcionaba con Pansy. Me di cuenta, cuando Draco tomo el zapado de la morena y lo beso que esta vez no iba a haber nada para mí, pero no importa, con ellos el desastre estaba asegurado y yo esperaría pacientemente el día en el que Pansy se canse de ese circulo vicioso y venga a mí, entonces podría exigirle que bese mi zapato también.


	7. Hacer el amor con otro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

Esta historia es _**slash**_, si no te gusta puedes saltar al siguiente y si te gusta puedes leer solo este jaja.

* * *

**Hacer el amor con otro**

La alarma del temporizador sonó, después de tres minutos, el té está listo. Malfoy retiró la bolsita de hierbas con la cucharilla de plata, los finos dedos se detuvieron por un momento a acariciar el emblema de la familia Black que estaba grabada en el mango. Draco se preguntó vagamente en qué momento regresaría el dueño de la casa, cuando salía a esas largas y aburridas misiones de reconocimiento para el escuadrón de aurores lo extrañaba muchísimo. La casa de Grimmauld Place no era muy grande, apenas una cueva si lo comparaba con su mansión, pero en su ausencia se sentía enormemente solitaria. Le dio un sorbo a su infusión y casi lo escupe de vuelta a la taza, era tan jodidamente insípido, odiaba que Potter comprara esas asquerosas cajas de té muggle.

—Hola —saludó un joven que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

Hablando de insípidos, pensó Draco con hastío. El rubio ni siquiera se molesto en intentar recordar su nombre, solo asintió con la cabeza con cortesía. El pelinegro se acercó a él, vestía únicamente un boxer de un soso color amarillo, los ojos grises escudriñaron la piel blanca de su aventura de una noche e inmediatamente se enfurruño, parece yogurt natural y sabe igual de desabrido, se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando el mocoso intento darle un beso en los labios, Draco enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro que a su parecer estaba demasiado lacio y lo jalo hacia atrás.

—Sin besos —dijo el rubio.

El muchacho sonrío y su piel blanca adquirió cierto rubor.

—Lo olvidé, discúlpame.

Demasiado dócil para mi gusto, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando anoche?, se quejó Malfoy y dando un suspiro se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado.

—Voy a ducharme y cuando vuelva, será mejor que te hayas largado de mi casa —dijo a modo de despedida.

El muchachito se quedo descolocado por un momento, después comenzó a recoger sus cosas bastante decepcionado.

El agua caliente caía sobre la piel desnuda de Draco haciendo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajara y mientras se esmeraba en la tarea de aplicar el oloroso shampoo en su cabello platinado, se imaginó a Potter entrando en la ducha con él. Pensó en su novio colocándose detrás suyo riendo con voz ronca en su cuello, arrojándole su aliento para después besarle ese trozo de piel, casi sintió las manos grandes y rasposas del moreno acariciando su cuerpo con rudeza, justo como a él le gustaba y después de haberle dejado marcas moradas en la nuca (que ocultaría más adelante con un hechizo glamour), lo giraría bruscamente para morderle los labios, hiriéndolo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Draco jadeó y gotas de agua cayeron en su boca recordándole lo que podría hacer con ella si su novio estuviera ahí, por supuesto Malfoy adoraba saborear la piel bronceada y llena de cicatrices de Harry, cuando transpiraba tenía un delicioso gusto a cítricos, probarlo era ambrosía total. Lloriqueó de frustración, ¿Cuándo iba a regresar su Harry? Maldijo mil veces mientras seguía fantaseando con esos labios que le hacían ver estrellas, entonces escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y deseando que fuera su novio salió del baño a toda prisa.

—Olvide mi varita —anuncio el joven.

Malfoy soltó un gruñido y de pronto, recordó porque la noche anterior lo había llevado hasta la casa que compartía con su pareja, ese chico cuyo nombre no le apetecía recordar era el pobre sustituto de su amor, así que cogió al pelinegro por los hombros y lo tiro en la cama.

—Mientras él regresa, tendré que conformarme contigo —murmuro en voz apenas audible.


	8. Amigos no por favor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Amigos no por favor **

El avión de papel morado se deja caer en el escritorio de Nymphadora y por un momento ella desvía su atención de los papeles importantes que esta estudiando para tomar la nota entre sus manos, su color de cabello adquiere el mismo tono de morado que el papel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de sus compañeros aurores que pasa cerca de ella se sobresalta, pero luego sonríe y pregunta:

—¿Buenas noticias?

La joven levanta la mirada y Mason sabe que viene una petición en camino al ver esos ojitos de cachorro que acaba de poner.

—Mason, mi querido y buen amigo Mason, ¿recuerdas que es mi turno para vigilar la casa de Williams?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque ayer me toco a mi —contesto el auror con recelo.

—¿No quieres hacerlo de nuevo hoy? Por favor, por favor, por favor —pidió Tonks.

Mason lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Esta bien, pero me debes una.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó contenta.

El resto de la tarde Tonks estuvo nerviosa y mas torpe de lo normal, al finalizar la jornada de trabajo, ella corrió a los baños del ministerio para cambiarse de ropa, lavarse la cara y probar distintos colores de cabello, al final se decidió por un rosa chicle. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la joven auror pudo reconocerlo al instante, su cabellera roja e indomable era inconfundible, Charlie Weasley le sonrió cuando la vio y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho, después de tres meses de no saber nada de él, ahora puede verlo otra vez.

—Hola —saludo el pelirrojo jovialmente.

—¡Hola! —grito Tonks provocando que varios magos se fijaran en ellos.

—Tan enérgica como siempre, te extrañe mucho, ¿vamos?

La pareja salió del ministerio caminando tranquilamente hacia el callejón Diagón donde pasaron el tiempo visitando tiendas, comiendo helado y platicando, la tarde no podría ser mejor hasta que pasan por El caldero Chorreante a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y Charlie sugiere que renten una habitación arriba para tener mas privacidad. Tonks siente mariposas en el estomago y acepta enseguida la propuesta. Pasan una noche estupenda juntos y al amanecer la joven auror se sienta en la cama expectante, hoy podría ser el día en el que por fin a Charlie le gustaría formalizar su relación, después de haberse visto a escondidas por casi dos años y después de ser presentada tantas veces como su amiga en esas cenas familiares con Molly ¡al fin! Seria su novia, pero cuando el sexy domador de dragones despierta lo único que obtiene de él es un corto beso en los labios y una despedida para siempre porque ha decidido irse a Rumania y ella no esta invitada.


	9. Un vicio caro es el amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Un vicio caro es el amor**

_Ya viene, él ya viene._ La mujer soltó una risita maniática mientras seguía arañando el suelo con sus largas uñas. _Ya viene, él ya viene._ No había diferencia si tenía los ojos cerrados o no pues la oscuridad, así como el intenso frío, siempre estaban presentes a su alrededor. _No te duermas Bella, él tiene que encontrarte despierta._ Las olas del mar rompían con estrepito en la pared, pero ese sonido era sofocado hasta casi desaparecer debido a los gritos de horror que inundaban la prisión._ Quiero salir, no puedo salir, mi señor ya viene._ Un dementor paso demasiado cerca de ella y sin poderlo evitar, soltó un grito de agonía. _¡No! ¡No! él no va a dejarme aquí, yo soy su más fiel seguidora, le amo, le amo tanto y el me ama, si, si, él ya viene._ Bellatrix abandonó la tarea de rasguñar el suelo para lamerse un par de dedos y frotar su antebrazo izquierdo para eliminar la suciedad que se había acumulado ahí con el paso del tiempo, una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el resultado comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello enmarañado y lleno de porquería intentando darle un mejor aspecto. _Mi señor va a estar muy complacido conmigo, seguramente ahora verá todos los sacrificios que he hecho por él y va a adorarme, juntos levantaremos una nueva sociedad._ Esas ideas la hicieron soltar una risa otra vez y fue entonces cuando la marca en su brazo comenzó a quemar, enseguida se produjo una gran explosión en Azkaban. La mujer lamió por ultima vez la marca y se levantó, lista para largarse de ese asqueroso agujero, la brisa salada le dio de lleno en la cara, en el cielo pudo apreciar una figura negra que dejaba una estela de humo que no la dejaba ver, pero sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, rio histéricamente y se sintió libre, ¡por fin! Ahora sabía a donde ir.


	10. Ojalá que te mueras

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Ojalá que te mueras**

_Se lo merece._ La figura negra que se encuentra en medio de la habitación se estremece al escuchar esa cadenciosa voz en su mente. No es tu culpa. Intenta consolar la misma voz en tono sedoso. _Ella te lastimó, te humillo y se casó con ese asqueroso… con ese asqueroso Potter._ La voz envuelve el apellido con amargura y lo escupe como si fuera bilis. _Se equivoco al escogerlo a él y no a ti, si se hubiera quedado a tu lado nada de esto habría pasado._ Severus se deja caer frente al cuerpo sin vida de la que fue su amada, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. _Tu lo deseabas ¿verdad? Querías que pagara por lo que te había hecho, deseaste su muerte desde el comienzo._ Ante ese último comentario el hombre sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. ¡No! Exclamo en voz alta queriendo contradecir aquellos horribles pensamientos, pero la voz en su cabeza comenzó a reír y a vociferar ¡sí! ¡si! ¡Si! Tormento, llanto e infierno, se merece todo eso. El mortífago soltó un grito de desesperación, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar a la insidiosa voz que seguía riéndose y celebrando el destino de Lily Potter, feliz porque había contribuido en gran parte a llegar a ese resultado. ¡Cállate de una puta vez! Ordenó con todas sus fuerzas al aire, el niño de un año que berreaba en su cuna se detuvo para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos verdes, la claridad de esos iris le hicieron reaccionar y pudo sentirlo de golpe, la aceptación del asqueroso ser en el que se había convertido y abrazo esa certeza, aferrándose a ella como lo hacía con el cadáver de Lily.


	11. Morí

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Morí**

Caminó por las calles de Londres sin pensar en nada, desde hace meses soy como un autómata que va por la vida sin rumbo, ya nada tiene sentido. No me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaban mis pies hasta que llegué a Hyde Park, la primavera estaba cerca por lo que todo se veía de colores alegres, un hermoso cielo azul, un muy verde césped y un brillante sol, en teoría debería sentirme reconfortado y feliz al ver el paisaje, pero en mi mente todo parecía estar velado por una cortina gris. Me senté en un banco del parque a observar los patos del lago y fue entonces cuando lo vi, al principio pensé que era una alucinación, no sería la primera vez que lo imagino volviendo junto a mí, me quite los lentes y los limpie con mi camisa de franela, solo para asegurarme. En efecto, era Draco Malfoy el que venía caminando en mi dirección.

—Buenos días, Potter —dijo el rubio en tono formal.

—Hola Draco, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

—Este es un lindo parque y un hermoso día, así que ¿Por qué no venir a disfrutarlo? Ya que cuando estuvimos juntos hiciste que me encariñara con este tipo de cosas.

Sonreí.

—Y eso que dijiste que estar entre muggles te provocaba urticaria.

—No lo invente yo, mira esto —dijo señalándome su cuello, había pequeñas manchas rojizas.

—Todo es mental Draco.

—Si claro, y… ¿Cómo te va? ¿has estado bien? —pregunto mirándome a los ojos con autentica curiosidad.

Hui de su mirada gris, tal y como hacia siempre que estaba dispuesto a decir una mentira.

—Perfectamente.

Draco siguió observándome y aquel escrutinio casi provoca que me retractarme de mis palabras para gritarle que lo extraño a rabiar y que ya no puedo más.

—Me alegró mucho Potter, te dije que estarías bien —contesto muy pagado de sí mismo.

En otras circunstancias estaría muy molesto por su afán en seguir llamándome Potter, ahora no tiene importancia.

—Tenías razón, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

—A pedir de boca, todo estará listo para la fecha señalada.

—Felicidades, ¿sabes qué? Tengo que irme ahora, quede con Ginny para ver una película —anuncié.

Me levanté del banco y lo miré a la cara esperando encontrar una pizca de celos o tristeza, pero solo encontré una imperturbable mascara.

—Diviértete Potter, nos estaremos viendo por aquí —se despidió.

Asentí con la cabeza, dispuesto a irme, entonces Draco se levantó y me rodeo con sus brazos.

—Dile a Ginebra que te cuide como debe de ser, pareces un muerto con esa palidez, ojeras y delgadez —susurró en mi oído.

Me separe bruscamente de ese hombre que en otros tiempos fue mi refugio y que ahora me daba la espalda. Probablemente no lo sepas Draco, pero morí el día en que me dejaste para celebrar tu fiesta de compromiso, la única manera en la que puedo lidiar con el dolor es ignorándolo completamente. Estoy muerto, no siento nada y todo es culpa tuya.

—Le pasare tu mensaje, adiós Malfoy —me despedí.


	12. Marinero

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Marinero**

Al principio no era nada, un mocoso más que aparece cada año en Las tres escoas con las hormonas revolucionadas, un chiquillo que piensa que sabe ligar y le lanza miradas lascivas con sonrisas coquetas. De vez en cuando aceptaba alguno que otro halago de buena manera, otras veces le vaciaba la cerveza de mantequilla en los pantalones para que se enfriara y en contadas ocasiones le dedicaba uno que otro beso no sin antes asegurarse de que ya era mayor de edad, lo que al final resulto ser mentira. Con el tiempo el muchacho se convirtió en alguien importante y madame no lo advirtió hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ese fin de semana, Rosmerta escucho una conversación que habría preferido ignorar.

Las risitas de las chicas que estaban frente a la barra la distrajeron de mirar al objeto de su afecto que como siempre estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo de la taberna, una preciosa rubia y una pequeña morena hablaban un poco demasiado alto.

—¡Lo hizo Pansy te lo juro!

—Que no, que no, tienes que mostrarme el recuerdo, si no jamás voy a creerte.

—Pervertida.

—Calla tú lo eres más, es que es el colmo, Zabini parece no tener sentido de la decencia.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Ya sabes que para mí Draco es el único.

Daphne soltó una risilla entre divertida y exasperada.

—Mejor que no lo sea linda, porque él ya probo con muchas otras —dijo pasando un rizo rubio tras su oreja.

A la morena se le agrio el gesto, pero no dejo que el golpe hiciera efecto y levanto el mentón orgullosa para soltar:

—Pero que pésimo gusto tiene ese hombre, primero engatusa a la Weasley que además de pobre es traidora a la sangre ¡y ahora con Nott! El muchacho más impopular de nuestro curso, todo flacucho y sombrío…

—Para tu información Theodore es muy… —Daphne se quedó callada buscando algo a favor del Slytherin.

—No encuentras nada bueno en él —señalo Pansy con un gesto de superioridad.

—Tiene ojos bonitos —aseveró.

La camarera había escuchado suficiente, su sonrisa coqueta se desvaneció y cambió por una expresión de fría amabilidad. Camino sin contonearse hasta el lugar de Blaise y dejo la cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa azotando el tarro contra la madera provocando que la espuma se desbordara.

—¿Sucede algo amada mía? —Pregunto el italiano levantando las cejas y sonriendo con picardía.

Rosmerta apretó los dientes, se pensó ridícula por sentirse de aquella manera, llena de celos y envidia por la juventud perdida.

—Se terminó Blaise —contestó tajantemente y fue a refugiarse en la cocina.

Al italiano se le borró la sonrisa, salió corriendo de Las tres escobas y aporreo la puerta trasera del establecimiento.

—¿Qué sucede amada mía? Por favor dame una explicación.

Madame, temerosa de que alguien pudiera verlos hizo pasar al muchachito a la cocina.

—La explicación es que eres demasiado joven para mí, un chiquillo inexperto que no sabe el significado de lealtad —murmuro enojada la camarera.

Blaise se quedó descolocado por unos segundos.

—¿Qué he hecho que te hizo pensar eso?

—Ginebra Weasley, Theodore Nott y quien sabe quién más.

—Pensé que nuestra relación era abierta, ya sabes, sin compromisos —se excusó el joven.

—Yo también pensaba eso —Madame lo miró significativamente.

—Quieres decir que tú... ¿te enamoraste de mi o algo así? —dijo el muchacho con burla en la voz.

Rosmerta comenzó a llorar al notar el tono de su joven amante.

—No llores, perdóname, es que me parece irreal que me quieras, yo no estoy buscando nada serio ahora ¿sabes? Y menos co… —Blaise se detuvo, estaba cagandola a lo grande.

—Olvídalo Blaise, por favor vete y no regreses —dijo la mujer.

—Entiendo, no lo haré.

Con el paso del tiempo Madame logró recuperarse de aquel fugaz amorío con el jovencito, pero la herida de sentirse menospreciada no se borró, incluso después de aquella disculpa que Blaise le mando por carta años más tarde.


	13. ¿Y cómo el él?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**¿Y cómo es él?**

Sus labios se sentían fríos sobre los suyos, no en temperatura claro está, pero la rubia notaba que algo iba mal. Victoire acaricio el suave cabello de su novio, entreabrió los ojos para verlo esperando encontrar un intenso pelirrojo como cada vez que se besaban, en lugar de eso, estaba de un apagado color azul, frustrada coló su lengua entre los labios de Edward esperado una reacción positiva de su parte.

—¡Ted! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó una figura que había aparecido en medio del vapor.

Lupin se separo de la rubia y miró a su primo con algo que a Victoire le pareció alivio, eso le dolió.

—Vine a despedirme de ella —respondió el aprendiz de auror.

James se quedó de pie mirándolos, parecía alucinado.

—¡Voy a decirle a papá! —exclamó entonces el pelinegro.

El alivio en los ojos del metamorfomago desapareció y fue sustituido por un inexplicable enojo.

—Lárgate —ladró Ted de mal humor.

El mocoso se echó a correr. La rubia se sumergió en los iris de color café de su novio.

—¿Que sucede Edward? —exigió saber la joven.

Ted evito su mirada unos instantes, suspiro y luego dijo:

—No es nada, solo… ya tengo que irme.

El joven hizo amago de caminar hasta la salida del anden 9 3/4, su novia lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Te conozco, hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—No quiero hacer esto aquí, hay demasiada gente.

—¿Entonces dónde Edward? Voy a irme a Hogwarts y no nos veremos hasta navidad, habla.

El aprendiz de auror se mordió el labio inferior pensativo, se paso una mano por el cabello que se había puesto negro y soltó:

—Hay alguien más.

Victoire alzo las cejas y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¿Quién es? —exigió saber.

—No puedo decírtelo, en realidad es un amor no correspondido, mira yo… justo ahora estoy muy confundido Vic por eso no te había dicho nada.

La rubia enrojeció de furia.

—Si no me dices su nombre dime como es, me debes eso al menos.

—Es… es un hombre muy atractivo.

—¿Mas atractivo que yo? —inquirió la rubia, aquello había herido su orgullo enormemente.

—No es solo su apariencia Vic, él… es muy valiente y audaz, humilde e inteligente, un poco torpe, pero…

—Ya entendí, no se porque me dijiste que estaba confundido, a mi me parece que lo amas —señaló con tristeza la joven.

—Es que no puedo amarlo, él ha sido como un padre para mí.

Y tras esa declaración una pieza en la mente de la rubia por fin encajó.

—Es Harry —murmuró ella.

El silbato del expreso sonó ahogando la respuesta de Ted, sin embargo, los iris de su novio le dijeron todo porque ahora estaban de un hermoso color verde.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo simplemente y subió al tren.

—¡Victoire! ¡Lo lamento! —vociferó el joven en medio del caos de la estación.

La cabellera rubia voló al viento cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar y Victoire asomada por una de las ventanas del tren le gritó a su exnovio.

—¡Díselo imbécil!

Ted sonrió con tristeza.


	14. Monster

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic son de J.K.

"Este relato participa en la Tabla: Tóxicos y despechados de TanitBenNajash de la casa Zabini, los reyes del ponche de huevo"

* * *

**Monster**

Scorpius Malfoy subía las escaleras del castillo con lentitud y reticencia, no tenía ningún deseo de pelear con ella hoy, pero estaba seguro de que si se negaba a ir a su encuentro sería peor. Antes de jalar la aldaba que lo conduciría a una confrontación segura, suspiro largamente y abrió la puerta de la lechucería. Rose se encontraba en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta había puesto sus ojos azules fijos en él.

—Hola —saludó el rubio con una sonrisa trémula en los labios.

—¿Por qué no estuviste en la cena del gran comedor? —preguntó de mala manera la pelirroja.

—Estaba estudiando con Albus en la biblioteca y se nos fue el tiempo.

El rubio pudo notar como la mirada de la chica cambiaba en cuanto mencionó a Albus, si antes brillaban con furia ahora además se habían añadido los celos.

—Debiste haberme llamado a mí para que estudiara contigo, no me gusta que estés con Albus.

—Rose, él es mi mejor amigo —intentó razonar Scorpius.

—¡Y yo soy tu novia! Nosotros tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo —grito la pelirroja acercándose un paso hacia donde estaba el rubio.

Sin quererlo el Slytherin retrocedió y Rose al notarlo avanzo tres zancadas más hasta quedar frente a su novio.

—No me gusta que me evites.

—¡No lo hago!

—Ni que me mientas.

—Rose, por favor.

—Hoy no estuvieron en la biblioteca, lo sé porque cuando no apareciste en el gran comedor salí a buscarte y adivina donde te encontré.

Scorpius trago saliva, si su novia los había visto era hombre muerto.

—No se de qué me estas hablando.

Rose levanto la mano para darle una bofetada en la mejilla, la piel blanca se coloreo de rojo en un instante.

—Eres un cínico y un descarado, ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo?

Los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Besuqueándote con mi primo a mis espaldas! ambos son unos asquerosos traidores, los odio, váyanse al diablo.

—Rose necesitas calmarte, hay que hablar de esto con tranquilidad, en otra ocasión y lugar.

Rose parpadeo y luego sonrió, ese gesto le puso los pelos de punta al rubio.

—No, este es el lugar perfecto para hablar porque te tengo un regalo.

Scorpius se puso alerta para poder repeler cualquier encantamiento que su novia pudiera lanzarle, pero el ataque no fue con la varita; Rose soltó un silbido que provocó que varias lechuzas arremetieran contra él, Scorpius gritó con sorpresa y comenzó a lanzar encantamientos para intentar defenderse, esa distracción le sirvió a la pelirroja para alzar su varita:

—¡Incarcerous! —exclamó la pelirroja.

Las cuerdas rodearon el cuerpo del rubio inmovilizándolo por completo.

—Hice un pedido especial a mi tío y el me garantizo anonimato.

Rose volvió a silbar y las lechuzas regresaron a sus jaulas, se acercó a Malfoy que tenia algunos rasguños en el rostro y levanto su mentón para que la mirara.

—Siempre supe que yo te amaba mas de lo que tú a mí y hasta ahora no me había molestado, voy a tener que arreglar eso.

Rose hizo que Scorpius abriera la boca y del bolcillo de su túnica saco un frasco de color rojizo, le quito el corcho, Scorpius supo de que se trataba al percibir el aroma de calderos limpios, libros viejos y Albus, era amortentia, intentó removerse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, sin éxito. La pelirroja consiguió que su novio tragara hasta la ultima gota por medio de un encantamiento que le había enseñado su abuela Molly. Rose desato a Scorpius y aguardo, segundos después pudo apreciar en los iris azules la adoración y el amor que ella esperaba. Sonrió complacida.


End file.
